


Precious Gift

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: The baby has arrived, at last.





	Precious Gift

Fifteen hours of absolute torture. Even having his leg bashed in, every torment or pain that he'd gone through had not been as awful as giving birth to his daughter. Other women, omega's were right. Labor was an absolute bitch. Not that Oswald didn't want her. He and Edward wanted this baby more then anything else in the world. More then money, power and everything else in Gotham. It was what nine months of agony and misery were all about. The two of them were not the traditional Alpha-Omega coupling. Hardly.

Oswald might have been born an omega, but he was no one's bitch. The first omega Kingpin in Gotham.. clawing tooth and nail to get what he wanted. Just because he was pregnant didn't mean anyone could fucking step all over him. Never. Edward had been the victim of his own mind, hiding as a whimpering little beta, kicked around by everyone else in his life. Until he had met Oswald, awakening the killer, the real Alpha inside of him. Now the two of them stood as the proclaimed King and King of Gotham City. Never the traditional sense, Ed had taken Oswald's name. Leaving it as Nygma-Cobblepot.

Together, the two of them had welcomed life into the world. At 11:08 in the morning.

"I WANT my daughter!" Oswald snarled loudly, teeth bared and his fingers grasped tightly in the nurse's uniform. She had attempted to check on him, but Oswald wasn't having ANY of that. For an omega, exhausted and wiped from the process of giving birth, the hours of labor, he was seconds away from taking the phone by the bed and bashing her over the head with it until her brain and blood were splattered all over the floor. "I want.. my daughter." Growled through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Cobblepot, please.." She was trying to loosen the death grip on her neck. Most new mothers were not this hostile. "Shelia, help me!"

Ed frowned. "No, no. NO." He commanded, the alpha tone the loudest in the very hospital room. He moved forward, taking a gentle, but firm hold of Oswald's wrists. Gently grasping them, prying free of the nurse. "Oswald.. Oswald, look at me." He commanded softly. Oswald slowly looked up. The exhaustion was written clear on his face, but behind it was worry, fear. They had been through so much.. just to have Sophia. He wanted.. needed to see her. Know that she was alive and alright.

Ed knew the feeling.. With the grip remaining on his wrists, he took a seat on the bed beside his husband. "Oswald, breathe for me.. in and out. Nurse.. Amiee." He took a quick glance at her name tag, keeping his tone low in an attempt to keep his mate calm. If Oswald overacted, he'd just hurt himself and end up ripping the stitches out. "Is going to get Sophia and bring her to us," He insisted, glancing at the nurse, warningly. "NOW."

Oswald glared at the nurse, until she left the room, rubbing her throat with both hands. Glaring, until Ed gently tipped his chin upward to have better contact. "Oswald.." The omega whimpered softly in his hands, the very sound breaking the alpha's heart. His mate.. his poor Penguin. "Ssh.. ssh. I know, my love.. I know. She'll be here soon."

"Ed.. all we've suffered through.." Everything. Every rotten thing that the city could throw at them. Betrayal, hatred, fights. All of it. "I can't.. I can't.." Losing Sophia would kill him. It would be the thing that ended Oswald's life.

Ed moved closer in the bed. He laid himself down, bringing Oswald across to lay against his chest, careful of the tubes and wires connected to his husband. "Ssh." It would take a few minutes for nurse Aimee to gather up the baby. "Our daughter, Oswald.. Sophia Gertrud Cobblepot," He whispered to him. His arms wound tighter around Oswald, aiming to comfort him.

Oswald sniffled against his arm, burying his head there for a moment. He just.. he knew Ed was right. Everything was alright. It was.. Ed wrapped his arms a bit tighter around his mate, keep Oswald from leaping right out of the bed as the nurse knocked on the door. "Oswald.. Oswald, sit. Stay." He was rarely harsh with his omega, but this was one of those times when he needed to take control.

Carefully peeling himself out of his husband's clinging arms, Ed smoothed the blankets down over the smaller man. "Stay in the bed," He repeated gently. Ed climbed off of the bed, smoothing his hands down his sweater as he moved across the room in simple strides. He carefully shut the door, turning a harsh glare on the young woman.

"I.. here," Aimee gently pushed the little bassinet forward. "With how Mr. Cobblepot is feeling, it might be better for you to bring your daughter inside." Ed ignored her for the moment, looking down at the bassinet. Immediately, his heart swelled with happiness and warmth at the sight of the baby. Sophia was fast asleep, the small pup curled up in a set of pink blankets. 'Cobblepot' was written across the front in black bold letters. Ed smiled down at the bundle. Preening with that shark like grin that made the nurse nervous. This baby.

A perfect mix of himself and the love of his life.

"Hello, my little love.." Edward whispered, bending himself down to gently pick up the little baby. Carefully holding her up and against his chest, a hand cradled behind her tiny head for balance. She was such a small thing in his arms.. "Yes.. your.. mother is quite excited to see you," Murmuring to her as he turned to enter the room. "He's ready to have a fit. We've both been waiting to meet you."

Oswald was ready to rip out the wires, ready to do just that, nervous, anxious. Crush a skull or two, beat a nurse to death.. They had wanted so much for a baby. For something between the two of them.. He looked up, head nearly snapping as the door to the hospital room opened. "Ed.. Edward.." His voice came out soft, panicked. Was that.. "Is she.." Dreaded to ask the fearing question.

"She's fine, Oswald." Edward smiled as he kept Sophia cradled in his arms. Making sure she remained close as the door to the room closed once more. "Sophia.. this is your mother." He came to rest on the edge of the bed, allowing the omega a look down at their pup. Oswald felt his chest tighten, his heart ache as he looked down at the small being. Their daughter. Pale skinned, dark little curls of hair.

"Oh, God.." Oswald choked on a soft sob, tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. She was perfect. He reached out, Ed being incredibly careful as he tucked her into his lover's arms. He placed a gentle hand on the back of Oswald's neck, leaning down to press a tender kiss to the top of his head as his husband gasped a sob. Cradling the little girl to him. "Ssh.. you've done so wonderfully, Oswald.." That their baby was alright. She was there with them..

Sophia Gertrud Cobblepot, daughter of Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot and Edward Nygma-Cobblepot.. was only a few hours old... and she was the most beloved thing to the two men. More precious then any jewel or money in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaay.. I mean, I think Ed and Ossie would love their own child more then some others. So, there's little Sophia.


End file.
